Daddy Drabbles - Criminal Minds Style
by Rivermoon1970
Summary: A series of stories centered on the men of Criminal Minds and their children. These are each one-shots featuring different characters each time.
1. Getting Tamara to the Park

The following stories will be a series of one-shots based around the male members of the show and their children. Some stories will be canon, some AU and some retcon. Please let me know if you like these or if you have an idea PM me and I will try to make it work. This will not be updated on a regular schedule, but when an idea comes to me.

This series was inspired by AndSoIWrite and her Supernatural Daddy Drabbles. She gave me permission to try my had at a Criminal Minds version. I hope you guys like these, some will be fluffy, some angsty, but hopefully all good.

Okay all you wonderful readers, I have done what you guys asked for. I've spun off the What Have You Done Dr. Reid into it's own storyline. Working on another couple of stories for this one but I am trying to finish-up When Worlds Collide, so as soon as that is done more regular updates with this one will happen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Criminal Minds, just like playing in their sandbox.**

**This first story will feature Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia and their little girl Tamara. Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Getting Tamara to the Park<strong>

Tamara woke up early and had a wicked grin on her face. She ran into her parent's bedroom and started jumping on the bed to try to wake her parents.

"Mommy, Daddy, wake-up, wake-up. I wanna go to the park". She practically yelled.

Derek Morgan slowly opened his eyes to see his very awake three year old jumping on the bed trying to wake-up him and his wife. He looked over at the clock and saw that it was barely 6 a.m. Derek looked at his daughter and thought _why the hell is she awake at 6a.m. on a Saturday?_

"Tamara baby, why are you awake so early?" He stared right into the bright hazel eyes of his daughter and knew that he probably wasn't getting anymore sleep that morning.

"Derek, what is going on?"

"Hey baby girl, this little pumpkin is trying to get us up to take her to the park".

Penelope Garcia lifted her head to look at her daughter, "Sweetie, it's way too early, please let us go back to sleep?"

"Mommy, Daddy, Clooney and I wanna go to the park". Both adults looked at their little girl, groaned and fell back onto the bed. Tamara then crawled in-between her parents, laid down and tried her hardest not to fidget. As the three of them were trying to get comfortably asleep again, Clooney, their Alsatian German shepherd came running into the room and jumped on the bed also.

"Clooney!" Yelled Tamara as she scrambled halfway down the bed and grabbed the rather large dog in a hug. Clooney, ever patient with the three year old, let her grab onto him and hold on.

"Penny sweetheart, I don't think we are going to get anymore sleep. At least not this morning". Derek patted his wife on the leg trying to encourage her to get out of bed.

Of course right at that moment Garcia's phone rang, she looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her boss Aaron Hotchner calling.

"Please tell me we don't have a case," Derek groaned.

"Let me see what he wants". Garcia answered the phone sleepily, "Garcia". She yawned widely.

"Garcia, I am sorry to call this early on a Saturday, but something has come up and Chief Cruz and I need you to come in for a few hours. I promise I won't keep you all day but we need to look into this right away".

"So this isn't a team thing boss man?" Garcia was sitting up trying to comprehend what her boss wanted.

"No, not at the moment. Don't bother Derek, we just need you to analyze some rather strange data that's come in. I would get Kevin or someone else, but this could potentially be very sensitive and I'd like my very best looking at it".

"Okay, I'll be there in about an hour or so".

"Thanks Penny, and again I apologize".

"No, it's fine see you in a little bit". Garcia hung up the phone and looked petulantly over at her husband. She didn't want to leave the warmth and comfort of her bed, let alone her husband's strong and very capable body, but unfortunately duty called.

"So, what was that all about? Do we have a case?"

"No but Hotch needs me to come in and analyze some data that came in. He said that Cruz and him want me to do it personally. He said it shouldn't take more than a few hours. I'll probably be back before lunch".

Derek looked over at Garcia with a pout on his face and pulled her into a tight hug, "And what if I just kidnap you and don't let you go? What will they do?" He said as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Ummm probably fire me and I do like my job Mr. Derek Morgan so let me go and before you know it I'll be back".

"I will hold you to that promise Mrs. Morgan". Derek gave her another kiss before letting her go. In her everyday life Penelope used her married name, but at the office she still used her maiden name, it just made things a little easier.

"Mommy, you don't want to go to the park with us?" Tamara looked over at Penelope with a pout that almost matched her father's and her eyes were bright with shiny unshed tears. Penelope pulled her daughter into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh sweetheart, I would like nothing more than to go with you guys, but the big boss man wants me to go into work for just a few hours. I promise I will be home for lunch with you guys, okay?"

Tamara hugged her Mother hard and shook her head in understanding. This was the toughest part of their job working for the FBI, leaving her behind when they had cases. Luckily the analyst didn't have to leave with the team often and she could be home with her daughter while Derek went out to help catch the bad guys.

"Besides, I think Daddy needs some alone time with his little munchkin, don't you think?" Tamara looked at her Mother then over at her Father and smiled a huge wide smile and shook her head rather enthusiastically.

"Okay, I need to get up. Let's all get ready and I'll give you lots of kisses before I go, okay?" Tamara jumped off the bed and ran into her room with the dog following her. Both Morgan and Garcia just shook their heads at their rambunctious toddler.

Penelope got ready in no time, opting for a casual look since it was Saturday. She had a quick breakfast and kissed her husband and child goodbye.

"Okay pumpkin, you want to go to the park?" Derek smiled down at the little girl who started jumping up and down and nodding her head yes.

Derek laughed a deep hearty laugh as he picked her up and said, "Alright, but you need to listen to me, okay? If not we have to use the harness, and I know how you hate that, right?" Derek and Penelope had to sometimes use a body harness on their little girl. She was diagnosed with ADHD and they were both wary of giving her any kind of drugs so young in life. They had sought out a counselor specializing in the disorder and she recommended training and other methods, the harness being one of them. It was non-invasive and kept her safe. They only resorted to it when Tamara was having one of her bad days.

"'kay Daddy, I'll be good". The little girl replied.

"Why don't you go get changed and I'll get some snacks for you and Clooney, then we can go".

Derek smiled as he watched Tamara run into her room. He thought back to the day that Penelope told him they were having a baby and other than holding his daughter for the first time that was the best day of his life.

Derek packed some healthy snacks, some waters and a juice for them when Tamara came running back in. He couldn't help but laugh at his daughter's choice of clothes. He and Penelope had been working on letting Tamara be more independent and that meant letting her dress herself. She was wearing a pair of jeans with bright flower patches all over, a purple and pink plaid button down shirt and the Tardis themed Keds Uncle Spencer bought for her on one of his spontaneous shopping trips. She topped all of this off with a bright blue and orange plastic flowered lei they still had floating around from a luau party they threw earlier in the summer.

_She certainly has her mother's taste in clothes_, thought Derek as he bent down to look his daughter in the eye, "Sweetheart, I think we can leave the lei at home, don't you? I don't want it to get caught on anything in the playground and hurt you, okay?"

"Okay Daddy". She said as she pulled it off and threw it on the table, "Can we go, can we go, can we go?" She asked as she bounced up and down.

"Okay, pumpkin, lets get Clooney, then we can go". Derek called for the dog, who came clumping out from the back of the house. When Derek saw the dog he stopped and was completely speechless.

"Umm, pumpkin, what did you do to Clooney?"

"I drezzd him Daddy. Isn't he pwetty?" She looked up with pride on her face.

"Honey, we can't take Clooney out like that, okay?" He said trying to suppress the laugh that was bubbling up inside him.

"Why not?"

"Because he's a dog sweetie. Dogs don't wear human clothes".

"Why not?"

"Dogs aren't human they have fur that keeps them warm and protected".

"But Clooney gets durty".

"I know sweetie, but that's what dogs do, that's why we give them baths".

"But he likes it, see?".

"Honey, we need to take this off him, okay? Besides I don't think Mommy would like it that Clooney was wearing one of her favorite t-shirts and he can't run like he needs to if he's wearing the shoes".

"Why not?"

Derek was trying his hardest to have patience with his little girl. He knew she was just trying to understand, but sometimes this new questions game could get on his last nerve.

"Because, okay? Clooney is going to the park with no clothes and no shoes on and no more questions, or we aren't going at all, understand?" _Oh lord, when did I become my Mother? I just used the 'Because I said so' excuse _Morgan said to himself.

Tamara crossed her arms and put on her best pouty face and said in her quiet voice, "Okay Daddy". It was the voice that she used when she was trying to get her way with her parents. This time, though it just wasn't going to work.

Derek looked down at his daughter and knew she was trying to manipulate him into doing what she wanted. He had to admit he was a little proud of her for trying to push the boundaries, but he knew he couldn't let her get away with it.

"Come on Clooney, let's go get this stuff off you. Stay here Tamara, we'll be right back".

Derek finally let himself laugh about the whole absurd situation. There was his tough German Shephard in Penelope's favorite Firefly t-shirt. It was the one with Kaylee sitting on the Serenity twirling her umbrella. The dog was also awkwardly trying to walk in two pairs of mismatching heels. Derek couldn't help it, he just had to take a picture. Finally, he got the poor thing out of the clothes and ready to get going to the park.

Derek knew something was amiss when he got to the kitchen and Tamara wasn't there. She had been too quiet and that was always a bad sign.

"Tamara? Baby, where are you? What are you doing? If you don't come out right now we aren't going to the park". Tamara didn't answer, and she hadn't come out of wherever she was hiding. Derek was getting frustrated, but knew he needed to keep his patience. "Tamara, come out here right now," He said in a stronger, slightly more forceful voice. She still didn't come out so he started searching the house then he looked out the window and what he saw made him groan.

He walked outside to the small backyard area and there was his three year old covered from head to toe in dirt and mud. How she got so dirty in the 5 minutes it took for him to deal with Clooney he had no idea.

"Tamara, what are you doing?" He yelled at her now his patience was running out.

Tamara was startled to hear the anger in her Dad's voice. She looked up at him to see a very stern look on his face. "Nothing?" She said.

"Tamara Francis Morgan, get in the bathroom right now". Derek pointed towards the small bathroom next to Tamara's bedroom. She looked up at her father with tears shining in her eyes. Her father hardly ever yelled at her and she didn't understand what she did wrong.

"Go on, I'll be there in a minute," He said a little more gently this time. She hung her head and slowly walked into the bathroom on the verge of tears.

Derek looked up towards the ceiling and silently said a small prayer, _Dear god please give me patience, it's not even 8:30 in the morning._ He took a calming breath and walked into the bathroom to help get his daughter cleaned up. Of course before that he took a quick picture on his phone.

"Alright young lady, let's get these clothes off of you and get you cleaned up". Derek got his daughter out of her clothes and into a quick bath. Of course it took way longer than it should have because she wanted every bath toy she had in there with her. When Tamara was finally done and cleaned, he got her out and dried off.

"Now, let's get you dressed again".

"I'm sorry daddy," Tamara said in a small quiet voice.

"Sweetheart, I know, but you have to learn to listen. I told you to stay in the kitchen and you didn't listen to me. I should punish you but I'm not going to this time, now pick out what you want to wear, and we'll go ahead and go to the park. Okay?"

"Okay, daddy". She ran over to her drawers and pulled out her plaid bell bottom style jeans and a pink flowered top and pulled them on herself. Derek just smiled and shook his head at her choices. Since her Tardis shoes were all dirty Tamara pulled out her Adventure Time high tops. Derek helped her into her shoes, put her hair up in two ponytails and was finally ready to get out to go to the park.

He grabbed Clooney's leash and just in case he also grabbed Tamara's body harness. The way this morning was going he had a feeling that he was going to have to use it. He also grabbed the soft cooler with their waters and snacks, piled everyone and everything in the car and finally got going to their destination.

He put Clooney's leash on him and grabbed Tamara's hand and walked over to the small playground. He let his little girl go play on the swings, but stayed close. While keeping an eye on Tamara, he got his phone out and texted the two pictures over to his wife with a text that said, "This is how my morning has gone, how has your's been baby girl?"

A few minutes later Penelope Garcia received the text message. She was hip deep in data and Hotch was sitting beside her when her phone buzzed.

"I won't get mad if you want to get that Garcia".

She opened the message, saw the pictures and laughed so hard that her boss looked at her sideways.

"Sorry boss man, you just have to see this". She handed the phone over to Hotch and he just couldn't help it he laughed pretty hard himself.

Garcia took the phone back and texted her husband, "OMG, Derek I am so sorry. I love you and I'll be home in a couple of hours, just hang in there".

Derek smiled at the text, put away his phone and gave his daughter his full attention. He thought that even though his daughter was a challenge he wouldn't have it any other way.

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this series and please let me know if there are any pairings that you'd like to see. Reviews are my pie, so please give me some pie. Thank you.


	2. Home Sick

**Thank you all so much for he reviews, follows and favorites. It makes me smile to think that you guys are liking this idea. Here is a much requested on with Hotch and Emily. Again, I already have a few requests and I am getting through them but if you guys want to see something let me know.**

**Note: The part of about the cleft pallet comes from personal experience. My little sister was born with a pretty severe cleft pallet. Doctors usually don't want to do anything right away, they often put in a spreader on the top of the mouth, but it's often difficult with newborns. They had to wait till my sister was 3 for some of the bones and soft tissue to harden a little more. This means though that they usually have to re-break the pallet and re-set it. Speech impediments often follow with rigorous speech training form a therapist. The training and help that I put in here is something we did with my sister and after a while she had almost perfect speech.**

**Disclaimer: As usual don't own anything CM, just like to play in their playground.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>HOME SICK<strong>

Aaron Hotchner woke up at his usual time of 5:00 a.m. to get himself ready for work. His normal routine is to wake-up take a shower, shave, and dress except for tie and suit jacket. He kept that off to start coffee and breakfast for himself, his wife Emily Hotchner, formerly Prentiss, and their two children, Jack, 10 and Sasha 5. By 6:00 he was getting everyone else up and ready.

This morning, however, as he started to get up out of bed he felt feverish. He also had a hard time breathing deep and had a coughing fit that made him feel like he was going to cough up his own lung. This, of course, made his wife wake-up. When their daughter started crying "Mooooommmmyyyyy," they both made to get up to go take care of her. But, as Aaron was trying to get out of bed he felt slightly woozy and sat back on the bed.

"Aaron? You okay sweetheart?" Emily asked with concern in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah just give me a minute".

"Moooommmmyyyyy," yelled Sasha again.

"Look Aaron, sit there I will be right back". Emily went to go look to see what her daughter wanted.

"Hey sweetie, what's going on? Come here," Emily looked at her pretty dark haired daughter and noticed the deep flushed cheeks. She felt her forehead and could immediately tell she had a fever. Emily went to get the temperature strip to make sure that it wasn't so high they needed a doctor.

"She okay?" Aaron had gotten up and even though he was still a little dizzy, came in to see how his daughter was doing.

"Daddy, I don't feel so good," The little girl looked up with a pout at her father.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" The ever stoic Aaron Hotchner melted under the tone in his daughters voice.

"Her temperature is 100 Aaron. Do you think we should take her to the doctor?"

"It's not over 100, that is when we should worry. Do we still have some Children's Advil?" Hotch stood up to go get the pills when another dizzy spell hit.

"Okay, that's it you need to sit down," Emily demanded.

"Ems I'm fine, I just need a shower and some coffee and I'll be okay".

"Aaron Hotchner, sit down or I will drop kick you right here". Emily stood with her arms folded across her chest with a glare that almost exactly matched her husband's when he was in the office. In other words, he obeyed.

Emily took his temperature as well and noted that it was 101.

"Well, I believe that the two of you have the flu. You my handsome stoic husband need to stay home".

"Emily I will just take a couple of advil, a good hot shower and I'll be fine".

"Oh no Aaron, you have the flu, you and Sasha are going back to bed and rest. I will handcuff you to the bed if I have to…" "Emily, please not in front of the children," Hotch teased his wife as he was trying to catch her in a hug.

"No, no, no, you are not getting me sick. Back. To. Bed. Now." Emily said as she was practically shoving her husband back to their room and into bed.

Just then a sleepy Jack came in to find out what was going on, "Dad, what's going on? Why are you in bed?" He asked anxiously.

"You're dictator of a mother here thinks I have the flu".

"You're sick Dad? You're never sick". Jack looked at his Dad with concern and a little fear shining in his eyes. Even though he thought of Emily as his Mom his real mother Hayley had died when he was four and anytime his Dad was sick or injured Jack had a tiny bit of fear that something worse was going to happen.

"Hey, hey come here buddy," Jack came closer, "I'm okay, it's just the flu. We've just been working too many cases back to back and I got a little run down. I may have gotten if from your sister. Now, go get ready for school, Emily will take you. Okay?"

Jack, still not convinced but he knew he had to go to school fell into his Dad's arms and held on tight. After a minute he pulled out of his dad's embrace and went to go get ready.

Hotch sighed and wondered if Jack would ever get passed his fear of losing his father. Emily sensed what her husband was thinking.

"Aaron, he may always have that little fear of losing you. He was too young when Hayley died, and you've done a great job, but he may always carry that with him".

"I know Ems, he's just never seen me sick like this, except for this last summer. I just love all you guys so much". Emily sat on the bed and smoothed back Hotch's hair and kissed the top of his head.

"And we love you as well. I'll tell Cruz you're not coming in, here's some meds for the fever. Do you want me to call Jessica to come check on you two later today?" Hotch nodded yes, "And will you be alright to take care of Sasha?"

Just then their daughter came into their bedroom, dragging her favorite blanket and her stuffed animal behind her.

"Can I sleep with you Daddy?" She still had the pout on her face that always got to Hotch. She just looked so much like Emily that he couldn't resist. He opened his arms for her and pulled her on the bed with him.

"I think we'll make it one day without you Emily Hotchner. Now get out of here and go catch some bad guys. We'll be okay, isn't that right Princess?"

Sasha nodded her head, curled up in her father's arms and the two of them were soon fast asleep.

* * *

><p>"Emily, you aren't joking? Hotch is actually taking a sick day? Like staying home in-bed sick day? Hotch?"<p>

Emily laughed hard at her partner, "Yes, Morgan an actual sick day. He's got the flu, but knowing my husband he will be back tomorrow chomping at the bit for a case. Also knowing him he will be on the computer trying to do work at home".

Just then her friend and tech whiz Penelope Garcia came into Morgan's office, "Ems, my wonderful dark haired beauty, did I just read your e-mail right? Hotch? Sick? Really?"

Emily chuckled at her friend, "Yes, he's really home sick. I know, I know, but I had to practically threaten to cuff him to the bed…"

"Oh, oh do tell Princess". Morgan said teasingly. Emily answered back by hitting Morgan in the arm.

"That came out wrong".

"Oh it certainly did". Reid had just happened to be passing by when he heard the exchange, his lips quirked up into a smirk.

"Reid." Was all Emily had to say, but the smirk still didn't go away.

"So, Hotch is really sick?" JJ had poked her head in Morgan's office.

Emily sighed, "Yes, he's really sick, now let me get back to work so I'm not here late, I'd like to get home to my husband and children at a decent hour".

"It's just, you know, Hotch is…

"Yes, I get it he's never sick. He is today and I made him stay home, now get over it". Emily huffed off toward her desk.

When she got there she saw Agent Rossi standing there, "Yes, Hotch, the man who never takes a day off is sick and if you say one thing Rossi I will kick you're…."

"Agent Hotchner, I do believe you were going to threaten to strike a superior," Rossi said in his joking tone.

"Why is it so hard to believe that Aaron is home sick?"

"Because he never is, or if he is he still comes in and works himself to death. You, princess, have been the best thing to happen to that man in years". Rossi leaned over and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thanks, Rossi". Emily smiled and shook her head as she sat at her desk and got started on her paperwork as did the rest of the BAU team. She was determined to finish early so she could get home to check on her husband and daughter.

A couple of hours later Sasha woke-up and noticed her dad was still asleep. She was really thirsty so she went in the kitchen and found the small water bottles that her parents stashed in one of the lower cupboards just for her and Jack. She was trying to open it, but she didn't have much strength so she walked into her parent's bedroom to wake-up her father.

She climbed up on the bed and was practically sitting on his chest, "Daddy," She patted Hotch on the cheek like she'd seen her mother do from time to time. He didn't stir, "Daddy," She said louder.

Hotch woke-up and felt something heavy on his chest. He looked up and into the face of his youngest and her holding out the bottle for him to open, "'m tirsty". He pulled her off him and sat up on the bed, fighting off another coughing fit. He opened the bottle and handed it back to his daughter. She took a long drink, put the cap back on and handed it back to her dad.

"Better?" She nodded her head her long hair flopping all over her face. Hotch smiled down at his little princess.

"'m hungry Daddy".

"Well, I'm hungry too pumpkin, let's see what's easy for me to make us, okay?"

"Ith Aunthie Jessie gonna come thee us?" Hotch smiled at the nickname. For some reason Sasha still had a hard time saying Jessica.

"I don't know honey, let me text mommy and see if she called Jessica, okay?"

"Okay Daddy. Can I wath toons?" The lisp was back and it concerned Hotch slightly. They had been working hard with a speech therapist for the last year. When Sasha was born she had a severe cleft pallet, they had to wait till she was 2 for it set a little more before they could do the surgery to correct the small defect. It took longer for Sasha to start talking and when she did she had a severe speech impediment. Emily and Hotch had been working with their daughter and a therapist to correct her speech. It was a long slow process, but they had seen great improvement since she started kindergarten. It only reared up now and then but especially when she was sick or upset.

"Sasha, honey," Hotch got her attention, "It's watch, remember?"

"Wath," She looked at her father with bright wide eyes that were exactly like Emily's.

"Watch, wa-a-tch. Remember, if it's hard to say, string it out." Hotch thought back to the lessons that the therapist gave Emily and him for working with her at home.

"Wa-a-tch". Sasha smiled at her accomplishment.

"So, tell me again what you want?"

"I want to wa-a-tch car-r-toons". She took her time and remembered to slowly say the word so she could say it correctly.

"That's good, okay Mom has some on the DVR, go sit on the couch and I'll make us some oatmeal, that sound good?".

"Yes Daddy. Can I have juith…"

Hotch held up a finger to stop her, "Try it again sweetheart," He said patiently.

"Can I have some ju-u-ice, juice," Again she smiled at her Dad.

"You're doing better. Of course, come on". Hotch got up and this time he wasn't as dizzy. He changed his sweat drenched clothes, which was a good sign that his fever was breaking. He made his way downstairs to the kitchen and thought, _hopefully this is just a 24 hour things. I know how much trouble my team can get into when they are bored and I'm not around_. He thought about some of the pranks they've pulled on each other over the years.

After getting a light breakfast of oatmeal and toast ready for him and Sasha, Hotch went to check on her. She had fallen asleep on the couch with her favorite stuffed bunny that Uncle Spencer had given her clutched in her arms. Hotch sat on his knees and just watched his daughter sleep for a minute. It still amazed him that such a beautiful and kind little girl had come into his life. He smoothed back her hair noting again just how much she looked like Emily. A rare smile graced his face as he watched her and it reaffirmed in his mind why he did what he did for a living. He felt her forehead and noticed the fever was down slightly. Hotch went and got the temperature strip and medicine for the both of them. Luckily her fever was down to 99, which was a very good sign and a relief that he wouldn't have to take her to the doctor.

Sasha stirred a little as she felt her dad taking her temperature, "Daddy," She held out her arms for him to take her. Hotch picked her up and held her close as he walked into the kitchen so they could have something to eat.

"Do you want to try to eat sweetheart?"

She nodded her head yes.

"Oathmel… oath…o-oat-me-eal Daddy?" She looked up at Hotch to see if she got it right.

Hotch smiled wide, "That's good honey, yes Oatmeal just like Aunt Jessica makes, little bit of cinnamon, nutmeg and honey. It'll be good for your throat and your tummy". He said as he gently tweaked her nose.

They both sat down and tucked into the warm soothing breakfast. Just then Hotch's phone buzzed and he picked it and saw he got a text from his wife.

_Are you up? And how's the little princess?_- Em

_ I'm up, I think my fever broke soon after you left. Not as dizzy or as hot. Sash is having problems with her words this morning. I'm trying to work on that. – _Hotch

_Is it bad? Do we need to get Dr. Michaels involved?_-Em

_No, I think it's just because she's sick. Her fever is down also and she's keeping her food down, so not the stomach flu, thank god. Don't want to go through that again. LOL.-_Hotch

_Did you just….did you….LOL me Aaron? I'm surprised __-_Em

_What? You're always saying how I should loosen up, between you and Dave I'm turning into a softie_-Hotch

_Haha right that is never going to happen. I have to get back to work, this paperwork isn't going to do itself. Will try to get out of here early. The boss _IS _away. –_ Em.

_Em….-_Hotch

_Gotcha. LOL, I love you Aaron, see you tonight. –_Em

_(Glares)…I love you too Emily. See you tonight. –_Hotch

"You all done Sasha?"

"Yes Daddy, and it's stay-ay-ing in my tu-u-mmy".

"Good, we don't want a repeat of the summer do we". Hotch shook his head from side to side playfully.

Sasha's eyes were wide as she remembered how the whole of the Hotchner family had gotten the stomach flu. Hotch still went to work, but was miserable the whole day. No one wanted to repeat that experience.

"Come on, you want to watch a movie? We can just lie all day on the couch and do nothing".

Sasha looked up at her Dad with a look of confusion, "You aren't gonna work Daddy?"

"No princess, this is one time that Daddy is not going to work. Come on, let's get under the covers. We'll watch whatever you want".

"FROZEN, FROZEN, FROZEN," Sasha yelled at the top of her lungs, which caused her to have a coughing fit. Hotch just held her and rubbed slow circles on her chest to try to calm her down, and at the same time inwardly cursing that Disney movie. This would make the 100th time he had to sit through it, but for his daughter, he would do anything.

He sighed deeply looking into the pouty face of his daughter, hoping she'd change her mind, "You sure?"

She smiled and wildly nodded her head yes. Defeated, he slipped the movie into the Blu Ray player and put it on pause. He told Sasha to wait as he slipped upstairs to grab some earplugs out of his go bag. He did not want to hear those damn songs one more time. He came back down, settled them on the couch, put the plugs in and started the movie.

About halfway through, just as Elsa was singing the main theme song, "Let It Go," the two of them fell asleep again. Sasha had curled up on her dad's chest with her blanket and her stuffed bunny. Just then Jessica Brooks, Hotch's sister-in-law let herself in the house. She often babysat for Hotch and Emily when they were out on a case and she felt completely comfortable coming in. She quietly made her way into the kitchen to get a good hearty soup ready for them for lunch.

She stopped in the living room to see father and daughter fast asleep on the couch, curled up together and it warmed her heart. While she loved her sister Hayley greatly and missed her almost every day she was glad that Aaron was able to find someone else, someone that understood what he did and made him and Jack happy. She smiled down at the two of them and silently took a picture.

After a few minutes Aaron stirred and woke-up, pulled the plugs out of his ears, carefully picked-up his daughter and laid her back down on the couch. He heard someone in the kitchen, and silently and slowly made his way cursing that he didn't have his gun close by. He and Emily had a gun case that they locked their weapons in. They didn't take any chances with children in the house.

He rounded the corner and saw that it was Jessica, "Dammit Jess, you scared me. You should have woken me up".

"You looked so relaxed and adorable that I thought you should just sleep. Honestly I'm surprised you're not buried in your office working". She said teasingly.

"Hey, I can put it aside for one day…"

Jessica just cocked her brow and looked him in the eye, "Really?"

"Hey, a man can change, can't he?" Hotch smiled teasing her back.

"Okay big bad G-man whatever you say, I came over to make you guys lunch and to see how you're feeling".

"Daddy, daddy where did you go?" Sasha called out to her father.

"Be right back," He told Jessica as he made his way into the front room and saw that his daughter was only partially awake.

"Right here princess, I'm right here. What's wrong baby?"

"I had a bad dweem, dr-e-a-m daddy". She looked up at Hotch with fat tears shining in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, do you want to tell me about it?"

With the pout back on her face she looked up at her dad, "I dre-eam-ed when you were in the ho-os-pit-al, when your tummy was hurt". She looked at her dad and started crying again.

Hotch pulled his daughter close and just held her. He closed his eyes as the memory of the complications of his knife wound came flooding back. This made him think back to the day that Hayley was killed and even though the pain had lessened and he had Emily in his life, who he adored, the loss of Hayley was a scar that would never completely heal.

He pulled Sasha closer and held on to her giving them both comfort. "Baby, I didn't think you knew what was going on. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Jackers said it made you sad and I didn't wanna make you sad Daddy".

"Oh honey, you can always tell me anything, even if you think it makes me sad. Don't ever not tell me if something bothers you, okay?".

Sasha snuggled into her father and held on tight, the remnants of the dream still with her. Hotch just held her close and gently rubbed her back. After a couple of minutes he lifted her chin so her could see her face, "Feel better?"

She slowly nodded her head yes, "yes Daddy".

Hotch got up to go see how Jessica was getting on in the kitchen. She looked up with concern showing on her face.

"She had a nightmare, I didn't realize she knew what was happening when my scar tissue caused complications. Dammit". Hotch slammed his fist against the counter, he thought he had gotten past his anger, but seeing his little girl hurt by a man that was dead made him angry. The emotions made him seethe which caused one hell of a coughing fit. Jessica maneuvered him into a chair and got him some water to help calm him down.

"Aaron, you need to calm down, and you need to let this go. Foyet is dead, remember? He'll only keep hurting you and you're family if you let it".

"Jess, most of the time I can, but seeing Sasha just now, it, it…" He was having trouble holding his emotions in. It had been a long time since he felt the pain of losing Hayley.

"Aaron, a part of you is always going to love Hayley. Emily knows it and understands. You keep her alive for Jack, but maybe Sasha has picked-up on it. She's a smart little girl and maybe it's time you, Emily and Jack include her. It will help her understand".

"I know, you're right, I've been meaning to ask Jack if he wants to talk to Sasha about her. It's still hard. It's been six years and I've let her go, but.."

"But, you'll always care, that's just who you are Aaron and there is nothing wrong with that".

Just then Sasha walked into the room, "Aunthie…au-un-tie Jessie". She practically ran to the woman and threw her arms around her legs.

"Hey sweetheart, how you feeling?"

"I'm better, Daddy are you all better?" She looked-up at her father with such love and affection that it broke Hotch's heart just a little.

He picked her up and sat her on his lap, "Yes Sash, I'm better". He smiled at her to reassure her that everything was okay. This was turning out to be a highly emotional day and Hotch was drained from it. Jessica stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders helping him to relax.

"You guys hungry? I've got some chicken soup just for you two". She smiled a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Jess, you really are the best". She squeezed Hotch's shoulder and moved to the kitchen to serve the comforting soup to two of her favorite people. After lunch the two patients took some more cough medicine and another dose of the Advil. Hotch carried Sasha upstairs and crawled into bed and cuddled up with his daughter under the covers. They both soon fell fast asleep.

Jessica meanwhile cleaned up from the lunch and put the leftover soup in the fridge for dinner for Hotch and Sasha. Just before leaving she took a moment to send Emily the picture of the two patients sleeping on the couch. She had some appointments to get to which meant she didn't get to stick around to see Jack. She wrote him a quick note saying she loved him and would talk to him later then she left.

* * *

><p>Emily was sitting at her desk with only an hour left till she got to go home when she got the text from Jessica with the picture of Hotch with their daughter and she just melted.<p>

"Reid, look at this," She showed Spencer the picture and he just smiled wide.

"He looks so at peace for a change".

"Yeah, and he's not working, thank god he actually listened to me for once". Emily smiled down at the picture.

"Okay princess, what put that pretty smile on your face?" Emily looked up to see Morgan hovering around her desk.

"This," She showed him the picture.

"I don't think I have ever seen the Boss Man that relaxed, that is just too cute". He smiled devishly.

"Don't you think it Derek Morgan.."

"What?"

"Of whatever it is you want to tease Aaron about when he gets back".

"I was not going to say a thing pretty mama." Which Emily did not believe at all.

"What aren't you going to say anything about?" JJ had wandered back to her desk from getting some tea from the coffee nook.

"This," Emily showed JJ the picture and JJ's heart melted at the sight of their boss with his little girl curled around his chest.

"You and that little girl make him so happy Em. It's so good to see, and he deserves it".

Emily melted at the thought and moved to hug JJ tight to her, "Thank you Jayje. I think we both do after everything we went through". They all took a moment to reflect on all of the terrible things that happened to both Hotch and Emily and found they were happy that the two found each other and made a loving family.

"Okay, enough reminiscing on the bad crap, I'm shutting down and going home. See you all tomorrow". Emily gathered her things and made her way home.

She walked in the door about an hour later and saw that Jack was at the dining room table working on his homework.

"Hey Jackers, how was your day?"

"It was okay. I got an award for best speller in the class, see?"

"I see, that's great Jack, where's your Dad and sister?"

"I think they're still asleep. I didn't want to wake them because Dad needs his sleep to get better". Emily pondered this for a moment and sat down next to her step-son.

"Jack, you understand your Dad just has the flu and he'll be better before you know it, right?"

Jack put down his pencil and sat back with his head down, "I know Emily. I just got scared when Dad's scar hurt him. I can't lose him too". He said quietly

Emily took Jack in her arms and hugged him tight to her, "You know that I would do anything in the world to protect your Dad, Sister and you, right?"

Jack nodded his head and held tight to Emily till he calmed down.

"Jack, your Dad may get sick, but it's nothing bad. I know it's hard sometimes because you miss your Mom so much, but I promise you, that your Dad is okay. Now, finish up I'm going to go check on them". She ruffled his blond hair as she walked past him on her way upstairs to check on her husband and daughter.

When she reached the master bedroom she saw Hotch sitting up in bed with the covers pulled around him. He had a plain t-shirt on and his hair was ruffled from sleeping all afternoon. Sasha was on the other side of the bed bundled up with her blanket and her ever present bunny sitting next to her. The two were enjoying a game of Go Fish.

"Hey you two, how are my two patients doing?"

"Better Mommy. Daddy's better too. Even his owie".

"Aaron?"

"I'll explain later Em". He said quietly.

Emily looked at Aaron, and then moved to the other side of the bed to sit next to her husband and daughter. She grabbed the temperature strip and took Sasha's temperature. It had gone down to 98.5, which was great news.

"Well, looks like you're going to be okay kiddo. I think it was just a 24 hour thing". Emily grabbed her daughter in a hug and kissed the top of her head. "Why don't you go play in your room for a few, okay sweetie?"

"Okay Mommy," She moved off the bed and over to Hotch and grabbed him in a hug, "I love you Daddy". She whispered in his ear. Hotch smiled wide and ran his hand down her hair, "I love you too princess". The little girl ran off to her room to play until dinner.

"And how are you my handsome husband?" Emily sat in front of Hotch on the bed

"Better. You were right.."

"Say that again?" Emily teased.

"I said, you were right…"

"Hold on let me get my phone to record this because I think I just heard you say that I was right". Emily had a twinkle in her eye and smile on her face.

"Emily Hotchner I do think you are teasing me". He smiled the smile that made his whole face light-up.

She moved to sit next to him and put her head on his shoulder. "So, what was that all about your owie?"

Hotch sighed, "We fell asleep on the couch and Jessica came by. While I was in the kitchen Sasha was calling for me. When I went to check on her she was still half asleep. She told me she had a nightmare about when I was in the hospital. Em I didn't even think that she would remember that. I talked to Jessica and she thinks that maybe Sasha needs to be included in Jacks talks with Hayley".

"Have you talked to Jack about it yet?"

"No, but I will tonight".

"I think it's a good idea, but you're right, it's up to Jack. Now, how are you feeling?"

"I'm much better Mom," That statement earned him a slap across the arm, "Hey, I'm sick," Which earned him a good imitation of one of his famous glares.

"I'll get some dinner going. Jess said there still some soup left for you guys and she left some lasagna for Jack and me. I'll go get dinner heated up. Thank god I don't have to cook, we all know what happened last time". Emily had tried to surprise Aaron and Jack with a home cooked meal one night when they were dating and managed to set the smoke alarm on fire. They all agreed afterwards that Aaron would be in charge of cooking.

They all enjoyed a relaxing evening both Hotch and Sasha were pretty much over their fevers and Emily helped correct some of her daughters speech. They watched movies, ate popcorn and enjoyed their time together as a family. Just as everyone was getting ready for bed Hotch went into Jacks room to have a talk.

Hotch sat on the bed next to Jack and pulled him in a hug, "Hey Jack, I have something I want to ask you. I know this time before you go to bed is for you and Mom, but Sasha is starting to understand more and she had a nightmare earlier about when I went to the hospital. What do you say we start including her in our talks to Mom? You can always say no and that's okay I know how much you value this time".

Jack looked up at his Dad and thought about it for a minute, "I think she should know Dad and I think Mom would like to know you're happy". He smiled up at his Dad telling Hotch that it was okay to bring his sister in the room with them.

Sasha got up on the bed and sat next to Jack who had a photo album on his lap. It was photos from when he was a baby to just before Hayley died. Hotch sat back and watched as Jack carefully explained to his sister about Hayley, but also reassured her that he loved Emily also. When it came time for their talk Jack picked up his sister and sat them both down next to his window, Hotch sat back and just let his son take the lead.

"Hi Mommy, I should have done this a long time ago. You probably know that Dad got re-married to Aunt Emily. She's awesome and I love her too. This is my little sister, her name is Sasha Emily Hotchner and she's five. She's the best sister in the whole world Mom and even though you can't be here I know you'll help me protect her like Daddy protects Uncle Sean. I will always be there for her. I hope you don't mind because she's awesome. I love you Mommy and I will always miss you". Jack looked down at his sister, "Do you want to say hi Sash?"

Sasha nodded her head yes. Jack pointed out the window to where his sister could look out, "Okay, just look up into the stars up there and say hi to Hayley Hotchner".

Sasha looked at Jack, then looked over at her Dad who nodded his head in encouragement. She said in a quiet voice, "Hi Hay-ay-ley Hotchner. Thank you for my big bro-o-other. I know you're his Mommy and I'm happy I can be his sister. He helps me with my words, some are ha-ar-der to say. I love him and Daddy. Good night". Jack hugged his sister close to him for a minute before he got into bed.

"That was really special Jack". Hotch looked down at his son who was fighting sleep, "You make me proud every day. I love you".

"I love you too Dad. Love you sissy".

"Love you Jackers". Sasha said as she kissed her brother goodnight.

Hotch bent down and kissed Jack goodnight. He picked-up his daughter and put her to bed as well. When he was finally able to lie down next to his wife he spooned her pulling her in close to him. "I think they are going to be just fine". He told her and kissed the nape of her neck.

"Yes they are, and so are you". She said as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>Hotch made his way into the office and expected the round of teasing his team was giving him for taking a sick day. He let a few zingers go himself on his way up to his office. When he got there a wrapped gift was sitting on top of his desk. He was confused because it wasn't his birthday and it wasn't his and Emily's anniversary. He looked out of his office window to see his team trying not to stare up into his office. He carefully pulled off the ribbon and the wrapping paper and opened the box. He smiled wide at the gift sitting inside. It was a framed photo of Sasha sprawled across his chest with him sleeping on the couch. He looked back down at his team smiled and waved his thanks. It made him feel even luckier that his team, his family, cared so much. He put the photo on his desk with all the others and had a smile on his face the whole day.<p>

* * *

><p>Again, thank you for all the wonderful reviews as always they are my pie but don't feel pressured. If you have an idea you want me to do either put it in the review or PM me. Thank you all.<p> 


End file.
